


PBOO3768

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SG-1 goes to a planet populated by giant chickens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

PBOO3768

##  PBOO3768 

##### Written by Mia   
Comments? Write to us at leannt@email.com 

  


PBOO3768

"Bawk, bawk, baaawwwk, bawk."

"Daniel?"

"I'm not sure what he said, Jack."

"Daniel."

"It was either they fought the Goa'uld or the Goa'uld are afraid to come here."

"DANIEL!"

"What, Jack?"

"They're chickens."

"I don't think you should judge these people. We've only been here a few minutes."

"I don't mean that kind of chicken. I mean they're really chickens."

"Jack-"

"Daniel, remember our first trip to Abydos?"

"Yeah."

"Remember that meal that we had the first night?"

"Yeah."

"Remember how you said it tasted like chicken?"

"Yeah, Jack, I do. What are you driving at?"

"That's the kind of chicken I mean."

"Jack, I think I know a little more about cultures than-. The chief fell and his headdress came off. Is... that what I think it is?"

"Yeah."

"Does that mean you were right?"

"Yeah."

"First time for everything."

"What was that, Daniel?"

"What do we do now?"

"Anyone up for a barbecue?"

  


* * *

>   
> © December 15, 1999 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  
[Back](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/fiction.html)


End file.
